Smosh
Entrance High-Five The two high-five before Ian or Anthony enters the match Special Attacks Anthony Padilla Neutral B - Life Hack Anthony presses a hack button, which does one of 5 different "hacks". The kind of hack is chosen at random. This attack uses Spam prevention. However, they do not recharge overtime. Instead, there's 3 per stock. Pressing the B button while a hack is in use "dehactivates" the hack. Aimbot Hack This causes any projectile or item to home on the character closest to Anthony. If it doesn't hit an opponent, it lands after a seconds pass. Gravity Hack This allows Anthony to jump infedentily, and float down gently (the same effect as a Special Brawl with gravity set on low). Big Head Hack The head polygons of an opponent double in size, which increases the chance that they'll get hit by something anyone know what this means by "hit by something Super Jump hack Has the same effect as a Bunny Hood, albiet without speed changes. Wall Hack This lets Anthony walk through barriers within a stage, projectiles, traps, and opponents. Side B - Pokéball Anthony throws out a Poké Ball which sends out # badly dressed and voiced Pokémon, released at random. They each do different things. Pikachu Pikachu walks across the stage and uses thunderbolt in random spots of the stage. Touching him will cause the opponent to get stunned. Metapod Metapod uses harden which, if picked up, blocks attacks (except for grabs, which take Metapod away). The damage done to Metapod is taken away from Anthony's health. Charizard Charizard uses Flamethrower at enemies near him and Ember at far away enemies. Mankey Mankey will walk around the stage and use Mega Punch at opponents. Jigglypuff Jigglypuff uses Sing, which puts anyone near her fall asleep. Magikarp Magikarp uses Splash, which does nothing. Up B - Happy Cow Anthony pulls out a flying cow toy, which can be used for ledge recovery. Pressing B while using the toy throws a milk bottle, which will cause an opponent to slip. If Anthony is attacked while using the attack, the cow will target the attacker. Down B - Bro Swap Swaps to Ian. Ian Hecox Neutral B - 15 Hour Energy This Works like CD-I Link's Water of Life. Tap B to throw the bottle, which will bounce across the ground like Tommy Wesiau's side B. Hold B to drink th 15 Hour Energy,which increase your running speed,jumping speed, and attacking speed by x2. However, this advantage doesn't last 15 hours. Just 15 seconds. You'll have to wait a while before you can drink another one. Side B - Real Voo-Doo Doll Anyone who attacks the voo-doo doll will recieve the same amount of damage & knockback that Ian wouls have received. You can use a grab to get rid of the voo-doo doll. After that, you must wait a few seconds before using it again. Up B - Runbrella Once you use the attack, you'll keep the runbrella & glide down every time you jump. The runbrella will also protect you from aerial attacks. You'll lose the runbrella if you take damage or you can manually put it away by pressing down B. Down B - Bro Swap Swaps to Anthony Both Smosh Final Smash - Awesome New Robot Ian & Anthony summons the awesome new robot & they activate Murderous Rampage mode. Your melee attacks involve using a chainsaw. Pressing B fires heat seeking laser blasts 4 at the time. Side B send Colorful ropes that catches enemies. Up B scatter Bombs across the area. And Down B send Double sided laser Blast. You can also fly around the arena freely like Landmaster. If Bot Best Friend gets KOd, it won't affect Smosh's stocks. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Smosh is a web-based comedy duo consisting of Ian Andrew Hecox (born November 30, 1987) and Anthony Padilla (born September 16, 1987). Padilla first began posting flash animations on Newgrounds in early 2003, under the name Smosh. He was later joined by his friend Ian Hecox. Soon afterward, they began to post videos on YouTube in the autumn of 2005 and became one of the most popular channels on that site. As of July 2015, the Smosh channel has more than 20 million subscribers and 4.5 billion video views. The Smosh team has expanded to include others to handle animated, other language, and video gaming content videos. The Smosh channel has experienced three different spans as the most subscribed YouTube channel. The first period spanned from May to June 2006, the second spanned from April 2007 to September 2008, and the third span lasted from January to August 2013. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description Anthony Padilla Anthony Padilla is one half of the comedy duo Smosh. He is an American Internet comedian and is one of the two protagonists of the Smosh franchise. He is Ian's best friend and the founder of Smosh Productions. He lives in Los Angeles, CA with his cat, Pip. Ian Hecox Ian Hecox is one half of the comedy duo Smosh. He is sometimes referred to as the shorter, smarter, more devious, dangerous and funnier one. Hecox has a genius level IQ which he rarely puts to good use. He is a serous body builder and a runner-up in the 98' Mr. Universe event. Hecox is wildly unpredictable and should not be approached. Though strangely coincidental, Hecox also wears a small t-shirt and was last seen in Carmichael, California in the company of his mother. Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Smosh Category:Real Life Category:YouTube Category:FOX Category:Anti-Hero Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Tag Team Category:American Category:Celebrities Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets